Changes
by JOey
Summary: Stupid!Mulder from 2fathers/1son makes amends.....


Title: Changes. Author: Joey R. Rating: PG Category: Mulder/Scully romance. UST. Very slight angst, small attempt at humour. Disclaimer: Not mine, all CC's though why anyone would want Fowley, I don't know. Spoilers: Very small mention of Milagro and Scully's abduction. And know that, unfortunately, Fowley exists. Summary: I decided to make Normal!Mulder come back and got rid of the Stupid!Mulder from all Fowley eps. Basically, Mulder treats Scully and Diana in the ways they deserve to be treated. Archive: Please do. Let me know where, though. Feedback: All welcome at Joey@PPoS.zzn.com or Joey@Ram32.freeserve.co.uk Dedication: All fanfic writers out there, especially Erin. 

Note: This story has nothing to do with any other stories written by me. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Changes By Joey R ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

FBI Headquarters, Washington DC. 

The second hand clock moved slowly as another second passed. Fox Mulder watched it, hypnotized, counting to the exact second how late his partner and best friend was. 

He jumped when the door to their basement office opened and Dana Scully stepped in with an apologetic look on her face and her arms full of files. He was on his feet in an instant, helping her with her barely balanced load. 

" Thanks. I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized as they put the files down on their desks. " I slept in. Again." 

" More nightmares?" Mulder asked in the best casual voice he could muster, fighting to keep his concern hidden. 

Scully ran a hand through her red hair and stifled a yawn at the same time. Surprising Mulder and herself, she managed a weak smile. 

" Do I look that bad?" Her shoulders slumped as she sank heavily into her chair. He gave her a look that said  as he sat down opposite her. The look made her avert her eyes guiltily as she answered with a sigh. " More nightmares." 

" Wanna talk about it?" He leaned forward and nudged her foot under the desks with his. She looked up at the contact and her tired blue eyes met his. 

" I'm fine, Mulder. I'm just.... a little stressed. The nightmares will pass," she had hoped to sound convincing but her excuse sounded lame and her voice sounded false to her own ears. 

" What are they about?" Mulder pressed, not buying into her excuse. " Your...Your abduction?" Mulder choked out the words. Scully took his hand across the desk, hearing the pain evoked by those memories in his voice. 

" They're not about my abduction and I wish you'd stop feeling guilty about it," she squeezed his hand gently. " There was nothing you or anybody else could have done and I know you would trade places with me if you could. I don't blame you, Mulder. The only person who blames you is you." 

" I know, Scully but I..." He tightened his grip on her hand and looked away so she couldn't see the tears that had formed in his eyes on recalling those memories and the guilt associated with them. " It still hurts." 

" Oh, Mulder," Scully sighed, not knowing what to say as no words could ease his guilt. She stifled another sigh and decided to change the subject. " Are you doing anything tonight?" 

Mulder turned to look at her as she spoke the words, surprised at not only the question but the suspicious tone in which she asked it. He rolled his eyes and grinned. 

" Come on, Scully. What would I be doing tonight?" He shook his head, amused by the pink tinge her cheeks had taken on. " I have no life, remember?" 

" I thought you might be meeting the guys since it's a Friday. Or watching some of those videos, the ones that aren't yours? Or maybe meeting up with Diana sometime?" Her voice trailed off and she released his hand. She mentally shook the thought from her mind. " So, you're not doing anything?" 

" No. Not with the guys and definitely not with Diana, I haven't seen her in weeks and I don't want to either," he reached for her hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. " Why do you ask?" 

" Well, I was wondering, since you want to know about my nightmares and since I don't feel comfortable talking about them here, I thought you could come round to my place tonight. We can order takeout again," she tilted her head to one side, looking at him shyly. 

" I'd like that. Another slumber party," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. " They're fun." 

Scully laughed affectionately at his look. " You know, we've spent more time together socially in the last six weeks than we have in the last six years," she pulled her hand away and smiled at him. " Do you have some explanation for that?" 

" Well, it could be because you love my company so much," he began jokingly before sobering up and busying himself with his work as he continued. " Or maybe it's a sign of things to come, a change." 

" Maybe," Scully looked down at a file in front of her, trying to hide a pleased smile. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X 

Mulder and Scully spent the rest of the day working in a comfortable silence. They went to lunch in their usual diner and then returned to their office. They slipped back into their companionable routine after lunch and were just about to call it a day when the door opened. 

Scully visibly tensed as Special Agent Diana Fowley walked in and smiled sickeningly at Mulder whilst completely ignoring Scully. 

" Hello, Fox," Fowley gazed at him flirtingly. " I just came back from being in New York for a while and I was hoping we could get together tonight and.... talk." It was obvious from the tone of voice she used that talking was not what she had in mind. 

" I'm sorry, Diana," Mulder feigned sincerity. " I've already made plans for tonight." 

" Can't you cancel?" Fowley pouted as Mulder stood and motioned for Scully to do the same. " It's important, I learnt something I'm sure you'll be interested in.." 

" No, Diana. Dana and I have important plans of our own." Mulder helped Scully with her coat and lingered closer to her than necessary as he called her 'Dana'. Scully felt a triumphant smile tug at the corners of her mouth as Fowley's jaw dropped. " And I'm sure they're just as interesting if not more so than anything you have to say." 

" But...But it's about the X-files!" Fowley stammered. 

" If it's work related, it can wait till Monday morning. If it's not, then I'm not interested," he moved his hand to the small of Scully's back as they turned towards the door. " If you decide it's really important and can't wait, call me or Dana. We'll be at her place." 

Mulder and Scully left Fowley speechless. They walked without saying another word to each other until they reached the car park and couldn't contain their laughter anymore. 

" You really shouldn't have done that," Scully gasped out between giggles. " If she says anything to anyone..." 

"It was worth it, though," Mulder grinned. " That look was priceless! Gee, I think that's the first time I've seen her lost for words." 

" It was funny," she agreed before becoming solemn. " You think we'll be the topic of conversation on Monday morning?" 

" We usually are," he gave her a one shoulder shrug. " Does it bother you?" 

" No," she was quick to reassure him. " I don't really care what they say, as long as it doesn't cost us the X-files." 

" Wouldn't really matter if it did, we'd still have each other Scully," he looked away as he spoke, knowing she'd be surprised at his statement. " I'll see you in an hour, okay?" 

" Fine." She watched him walk away and smiled to herself as she got in her car. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X 

Apartment of Dana Scully. 

Soft strands of music floated through the apartment as Scully stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom glaring at herself. She was wearing black jeans and a soft-looking velvet top which was fine, she just couldn't decide what to do with her hair.  She told herself rationally, twisting her hair and clipping it up. 

The cynical part of her mind scoffed.

She continued to argue with herself as she unclipped her hair and watched it fall to her shoulders. 

The clip went in again. 

The clip came out again and Scully threw it down in frustration. 

" Enough!" She commanded aloud. " I'm just being stupid, arguing with myself." 

" Is this a private conversation or can anybody join in?" The amused voice startled her and she spun around. 

Mulder stood against the door frame watching her with a grin, obviously enjoying himself more and more as her cheeks flushed pink. 

" How long have you been standing there?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him in a weak attempt at hiding her embarrassment. 

" Long enough to know I'm not the only one who argues with themselves," his grin widened and he stepped into the room. " So what was the problem? You were glaring at yourself pretty hard." 

" It's nothing," she pushed past him and down the hall, walking into her kitchen. "What kind of take away did you want?" 

" Anything. I brought some wine so whatever goes best," he smiled at her back, watching her look through some leaflets. 

" Pizza okay?" She turned round and was again startled to find him so close. 

" Pizza's fine," he agreed, reaching for the phone. " From the usual place, I assume?" 

" Yeah." Scully nodded and put the leaflets back in the drawer she'd gotten them from. She moved to go through to the living room when Mulder stopped her. 

" And your hair's fine, too, Scully!" He called out as he heard someone pick up. Scully turned around, looking surprised, before fleeing to the living room as another warm blush crept up her neck. 

She asked herself angrily as she flopped down onto the sofa, reaching for the remote. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ X 

Two hours later, the partners were settled with their backs leaning against the back of the sofa. There was a pizza box, a bottle of red wine and two glasses between them. The television screen illuminated the room, being the only light source in the room. 

The movie they'd been watching finally ended and Scully knew it was time to talk when Mulder shifted to face her. The light from the television high-lighted his features as he gazed at her sideways on. 

" So. Your nightmares. What are they about?" Mulder's gaze softened as he brought the subject up. 

" You get straight to the point, don't you?" She rolled her eyes and suddenly became very interested in her hands. " They're not that bad, Mulder. They'll go away." 

" Tell me about them anyway." He reached over and took her hand. " It might help them go away quicker." 

" Okay," she sighed. " They're mainly about Padgett. I relive the attack again but it's Padgett who's standing over me. And he doesn't stop. He... He keeps telling me over and over and over that he's doing me a favor, that he's taking my heart because I don't use it. He keeps saying he doesn't want me to be lonely and since I won't let anyone in, he's making sure I'm not lonely anymore. He... He.... " Scully let her voice trail off as her eyes filled with tears. " I'm sorry, I.." 

" It's okay, Scully," Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a safe embrace. " We should have had this talk a long time ago. Padgett was wrong. You are not alone and you never will be, not as long as I'm alive and your Mom and your brothers are alive. Padgett's gone, Dana. He's not going to come back." 

" I know," Scully buried her head in his chest. " Thank you, for being here, Mulder." 

" Always, Dana. Always," he kissed the top of her head softly. They stayed like that for a while until Scully pulled away and contemplated him in the darkness. 

" Mulder?" Her soft voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

" Hmm?" He turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. 

" What were you thinking of? You looked so distant.." She tilted her head to one side. " Is there something wrong?" 

" No. Not really," he flashed her a quick grin. " Can I ask you something personal?" 

" Sure, I guess," Scully was obviously taken back by the question. 

" Why do you feel so threatened by Diana?" It was the beginning of another conversation they should have had a long time ago. " I mean, I know I acted stupid when we didn't have the X-files but that was just because I wanted them back. I would have done practically anything to get back to our basement office." 

" Our office?" Scully raised an eyebrow at the word 'our'. 

Mulder nodded seriously. " The reason.. The reason I wanted them back is.. selfish. I wanted to keep you with me and without the 'files... I was scared you'd leave." 

" I'd never leave!" Scully exclaimed, shaking her head. " And as for Diana, I guess... I guess it's because you two have a past." 

" So do we," he interjected almost immediately. 

" Not the same kind." Scully looked down at her hands again. 

" No," he answered slowly. " But I think you'll agree, I'd rather have a past with Diana and a future with you." 

" You don't think you have a future with Diana?" She looked up, hoping the darkness would hide the hopeful sparkle in her eyes. 

" I don't want one with her." He twisted around again and brought a hand to her cheek. " But I want a future with you. And only you." 

" Really?" She looked into his rich hazel eyes as he gazed at her tenderly. 

" Really. You look surprised." He cupped her cheek in his hand, keeping her face tilted up towards him. 

" I..." Mulder cut Scully off by leaning down and giving her a soft kiss, just a hint of things to come. She kissed him back after getting over her initial surprise and they cuddled closer once the kiss finished. 

He held her in his arms in silence for a few moments. " Go to sleep, Scully. No more nightmares tonight, I promise." 

" I am tired but.." She barely managed to stifle a yawn. 

" We'll have time for everything else later, just sleep," he spoke soothingly, his voice lulling her into a peaceful sleep. 

Mulder fell asleep shortly after, her steady breathing soothing him. They slept soundly in each others arms, knowing that tomorrow would bring the beginning of a new and pleasant change in their life together. 


End file.
